


Toad and Mouse.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: TimJay! An AU where Tim and Jason knew each other (or at least met) before they became Robin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toad and Mouse.

“So, Replacement,” Jason sneers, hands tightening around the younger boy’s neck as he struggles. “How does it feel to be the second Robin to die?”

“J…” the boy hisses, his small hands desperately clawing at his own.

“Shhh,” he tries to sooth, a mocking smile curling his lips. “It’s going to be over soon, ya know? Robin is not a life for you anyways, you should just go away.”

“N-…” the new Robin tries again, his face losing color. “J… Jay…”

“You took it all away from me, kid,” he hisses, feeling his lips tighten in an effort not to scream on the boy’s face. “You took Bruce and Dick away from me!! They didn’t even bother to kill the asshole!! They didn’t come for me when I needed them!! They were too busy with you!”

Something in his face must have changed nonetheless, because the new Robin is staring at him from behind his mask, his lips are growing slacker and his grip in his wrists is loosening.

He is wining.

“T…” the boy utters, his shoulders shaking. “Todd… face…”

Jason’s hands grow weak themselves.

His eyes widen.

_‘If you want to rob us,’ a young voice calls from behind him. ‘I would recommend you don’t try to open that fake safe. I will only trigger the alarms.’_

_There is a kid in front of him, a small, skinny kid with wide blue eyes and tiny hands._

_‘Who are you?’ he growls, his grip on his pocket knife tightening nervously. He had been told the house was empty._

_‘I’m Tim,’ the child replies, tilting his head. ‘Wanna play?’_

His hands release the boy’s neck, flinching as the reddened skin of his pale throat instantly starts to turn black.

Trembling fingers peel off the green domino mask, slowly, carefully, as if unveiling the most precious treasure.

Pale blue eyes meet his own teal ones.

Short gasps of breath parting those pink lips gratefully.

_‘Hey, lil’ mouse!’ he greets as the child opens the window for him. ‘Did you eat already?’_

_Tim shakes his head, pouting._

_‘Don’t call me little mouse,’ he scolds, his hands wrapping around Jason’s to pull him into the house. ‘And I didn’t eat, I was waiting for you.’_

_‘But you are so little and shy!’ Jason argues, wrapping an arm around the kid’s shoulders. ‘You will always be my lil’ mouse!’_

_Tim’s shy pout becomes more pronounced._

_‘T—- Toad Face then, I’ll call you toad face!’ he says, his cheeks rapidly coloring._

_‘I am a Todd, anyways,’ Jason laughs. ‘Now let’s get some meat in those bones of yours, you are skinnier than the last time I visited!’_

_‘Okay, Todd Face, but you have to eat too.’_

“My lil’ mouse,” he whispers, eyes wide, hands shaking. “No, no no no no.”

“Jay…” Tim whispers back, voice hoarse, muscles spasming. “You came back.”

“No, lil’ mouse, Timmy, why… what are you… no…” he is incoherent and he knows it, but the only thing he can think of is that his little Tim is there, wearing his Robin uniform, wearing the bruises of his own hands on his pale body. And no, he can’t hurt his lil’ mouse, he has always protected his lil’ mouse.

_He is running through the streets of Gotham, trying his damnest not to cry._

_They are taking Tim._

_They are sending Tim to boarding school._

_He is not going to see Tim for a long time._

_They can’t take his Tim away from him!_

_He is dashing, eyes tearing, lips clenched under his teeth as his eyes roam the darkened city in order to find the perfect present for his lil’ mouse. He is going to get Tim the bestest present in the world before dawn, before the Drakes take him away._

_He is going to give him a present so awesome that Tim will love him, so that Tim will want to come back to him despite his parents’ wishes._

_Suddenly he stops, eyes wide as he finds the Batmobile. The honest to god Batman car, parked in an alley._

_He knows Tim loves everything Batman and Robin do. He knows no one in the world would be able to get something more perfect for his lil’ mouse._

_He snatches some tools from his apartment and gets to work on the rims before deciding the whole tire is even better for his baby Tim._

_But why stop at one? When he can pull them all?_

_He imagines Tim’s delighted squeals as he presents his gift to him, ignorant of the shadow approaching from behind._

“No, Tim, you can’t be Robin!” he wants to scream, he wants to die again.

He cradles Tim’s smaller body against his chest. Rocking back and forth in distress.

“I wanted…” Tim coughs, his small – so small, he hasn’t grown at all – small hands gently grabbing his own. “I wanted to keep your memory alive.”

Batman will find them a few hours later.

Tim’s breathing slow and weakened.

Jason’s grip on the younger boy tight.

Both of them crying. 


End file.
